The Beginning of it All
by bluedoggie95
Summary: Gohan Son was just a normal boy. Well, as normal as a young hybrid who had saved the world could be. But when a mysterious letter appears at his home, he finds himself with all he wanted. But will secrets of his past tear his new found happiness apart?
1. The Beginning

Gohan wiped the sweat drenched strands of hair from his eyes, momentarily reminding himself to ask his mother for a haircut, before jumping back into the morning's exercise. His body, although having long ago memorized the steady routine, did not seem quite ready for the heavier gravitation he had forced it to be under. Still, he pressed on, refusing to quit as well as to Super Saiyan. If he ever wanted to control the ascended super Saiyan transformation he would have to condition his traditional form first. He fell back purposely, putting all of his weight into his tail as he began to push down and then up slowly at first, and then faster until he bore an odd humanoid resemblance to Tigger. This was the more enjoyable part of his exercise – messing or 'training' with his tail. He had to do so or risk Vegeta or Piccolo getting a hold of it in a spar and then proceed to use him as a Frisbee between the two of them. It had happened before and Gohan was keen on making it so it wouldn't happen again.

"Gohan!" his mother's voice was loud and clear, despite the supposedly 'sound proof' metal that Bulma had used to make his Gravitation Room. He decided it would be of best interest of the household (as well as his head) to halt his training and help his mother with whatever she needed done. He made sure to turn the gravity back to Earth's before leaving, making a silent and probably ill-fated vow to return to his training after he helped his mother. His mother was standing just outside the room, her hands on her hips as she bore down on him with such a look of intensity that only she could produce.

"What have I told you about going into the Gravity Room before your studies were done? Or your chores for that matter?" her voice rose slightly and Gohan winced, trying in vain to think of a way to distract his mother before it became a one-sided yelling match again. He glanced down at her stomach momentarily, drowning out her voice as his thoughts turned towards the rounded lump that changed his mother's appearance and demeanor so drastically. It had been a month or so after his father's death that he had finally asked his mother about the weight she had been gradually gaining both before his father's death and after. He had first assumed it was worry and then grief that caused the weight gain but after she had returned to normal, or as normal as his mother ever was, he had asked her about it.

He remembered that she had blushed at the time which had surprised him as his mother never blushed, not even the times where his father had done something either incriminating or surprisingly idiotic in public. She had then sat him down and calmly explained to him exactly how humans (and Saiyans for that matter) reproduced; blushing as she tried to explain to him the more 'feminine' parts of it and then told him that as a result of this 'union' as she had called it she was blessed with him as well as another unborn son. Gohan had taken the fact that he was to be an older brother but he still had trouble acting normal around Bulma and the other women he was friends with every once in a while since they had decided it was acceptable to speak of more personal things like 'monthly friends' in front of him, a fact that Bulma playfully teased him about frequently.

"…. Don't even know why you keep training, I mean, we are finally living in peace for Dende's sake! I just don't understand why you feel you have to go risk your life by spars and over training!" Gohan chuckled good naturedly, rubbing the back of his head as he gave his mother the trademark Son smile.

"It's just in my blood, mom. It makes me feel comfortable." Chi Chi huffed, rubbing her swollen belly absent-mindedly, hoping the next child could actually get the choice of martial arts or not. "anyways mom, what did you need done?" Gohan asked expectedly. It had been four months since she had told him, making her approximately six months pregnant and, although you would have a hard time getting her to admit it, needing more help with the more strenuous chores around the house.

"I need you to cut down some trees for fire wood. I have a funny feeling that a storm's coming." Gohan nodded and smiled at her, turning and jogging off towards the trees. "and then you need to study!" he heard his mother call towards him and he barely suppressed a groan. He really did enjoy the studying more than he had admitted to his father or any of the other Z fighters but ever since dad had left his mother had no one to contradict her demands of studying, he had reached far above college level, as well as being able to speak English with only a few slip-ups and Namekian (thanks to Dende and Piccolo) just as well.

Even with the higher than satisfactory intelligence his mother was adamant for everything he learned to be perfect, leaving him to study things over and over again, leaving the once interesting subjects quite redundant and a little boring. What Gohan really craved was something new and exciting to happen. However much he enjoyed the quiet life with his mother and friends, the Saiyan part of him wished for action. Not necessarily world threatening, but new people to meet or something like that. Maybe even a school to go to. What the young Saiyan warrior didn't know was that he was about to get that and so much more.

The oblivious child continued with the chopping, his mind wandering to more interesting things such as schools filled with new people with strong powers to which he could practice with. The thoughts of new (non-evil) challenges left him foolishly vulnerable to any one who wished to harm him. Luckily for him the only other abnormality that was around him was a small tabby cat that stood as a rigid as the tree it had chosen to sit in. The cat appeared to be staring intently at the boy as he dragged away the newly made logs. She could see where Dumbledore saw the boy's strength, as he was perfectly able at grabbing a tree's worth of logs and taking it to the side of his house with evident ease, but he appeared no more intelligent than the average eleven year old boy.

With one last glance towards the abnormally small child, she jumped agilely from the tree, her body stretching and turning more humanoid, and landed as a tall, strict looking woman who quickly turned and disappeared from view, not noticing the boy's abnormally high magical presence or the brown furry tail that was attached to him. Because of this, she did not realize what Dumbledore had meant but wrote the acceptance letter for the child anyway, adding Gohan Son's name to the list of new coming first years, not realizing the impact the boy would have on the school or even the wizard community as a whole.


	2. The Letters

Just as his mother predicted, a rain storm hit them by six o'clock that evening and Gohan found himself darting out of the house and back in with logs for the night, laughing as he tried to dodge each individual rain drop. He knew that it was impossible even for his speed for he was too big and if he dodged one another would hit him. He grabbed enough firewood and turned to go back into the house when he heard something that sounded oddly like an owl hooting.

Curiously he turned around to see a tawny owl sitting on the roof. It looked weary, no doubt that the winds had pushed it around, which could explain the slightly upturned feathers. He turned towards the house and started walking back, turning his head back towards the owl momentarily, inclining towards the house in hopes it would understand. The owl took from the roof and flew ahead of Gohan, landing just inside the doorway and waited for Gohan.

Gohan hurried inside himself, shaking his head to get stray drops of water out of it before continuing into the living room, the owl quick to follow. He set the wood down near the fireplace, wondering to himself why his father had enjoyed the thing so much. He remembered he had asked Bulma once and she said he was paying homage to the life he and Grandpa Gohan had before all it had started. He placed the wood to the side of the fireplace and turned to greet the owl. Up close he noted that the owl looked tired, as if it had a long flight and hungry as well.

"Wait right here." He told the owl, walking out towards the kitchen. His mother was in there finishing up dinner for them to eat and didn't notice when her son pulled out two small bowls one that he went and filled with water before turning back towards his mother. She was by the stove, pushing around small chunks of meat with a spatula. He smiled at the thought of the treat he could give his little friend. Sure, it wasn't what owls normally ate, but it was better than nothing, right?

"Hey mom."

"Yes Gohan?" she turned towards him, spatula in hand. Gohan smiled and slightly pushed the bowl out to help explain what he wanted.

"Can I have a little bit of the meat? Please?" Gohan looked at her earnestly, trying to make her believe the meat was for him but without actually saying the lie. His mother's brow furrowed, an indication that she was not going to let it go that easily.

"Why?" Gohan thought quickly. His mother hated when he brought in stray animals, always talking of diseases and such that he was sure to get, but on the other hand, he hated to lie, doubly so to his mother and was terrible at it. He fidgeted slightly before speaking.

"Well, you see, I was out getting wood – like you told me to – and there was this poor, cold, drenched little owl that was just miserable and I had to help it!" he paled as his mother continued to stare, her hands folded around her chest. She tried to appear angry as she told he was just like his father as she allowed him to grab a few small pieces for his little friend. With a quick thanks to her he left, leaving Chi Chi to wonder if she had somehow gotten softer over the months.

Gohan quickly darted back towards the owl, careful to not spill either the water or the meat. With a large grin he placed the food in front of the owl, watching as it hesitantly ducked its head down to lap up the water. Gohan was fascinated by the creature. Around his home were a variety of animals but they were unusual things such as tyrannosaurus rexes and pterodactyls and so seeing what others would construe as a common animal was a real treat for the eleven year old. After lapping up most of the water and eating up several chunks of meat, the owl approached closer to Gohan hooting repeatedly as if it wanted to tell him something. It was then that Gohan noticed the letter attached to the owl's leg.

"Is that – is that for me?" Gohan asked incredulously. He could've sworn that he saw the owl nod as he lifted his leg for Gohan to untie the letter. Curiosity took over his senses and he hastily untied the surprisingly heavy letter. Holding it in his hand, he realized that the envelope was made of an old parchment type of paper, yellowish in color. He turned it over to read the front.

_Mister Gohan Son_

_ Clearing in Forest,_

_ Mt. Paozu, Japan_

He wondered vaguely how someone knew where he was at that exact moment that the owl would arrive but that was quickly dwarfed by the odd letter that was contained inside the envelope. There was three pieces of paper, one a list of sorts and two letters both addressed to him, one in a professional seeming layout that although hand written, seemed to still have the appearance of a typed letter, and the other obviously hand written and more lengthy than the other. Gohan grabbed the more professional one first, laying the two other papers on the table next to the owl before sitting next to it.

_Mister Gohan Son,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of necessary school supplies. The school term starts on September First and we accept enrollment no later than July 30. We eagerly await your owl._

_ Sincerely,_

**_ Professor Minerva McGonagall_**

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Gohan stared at the letter for several minutes, reading it and re-reading it several times wondering if this was some kind of cruel joke. After several minutes, he put that down in favour for the list of supplies. It went off to say that he would need a cauldron, school robes, gloves, a series of books for the various classes, and most peculiar of all, a wand. Shaking his head slightly at what Gohan supposed was a well played joke, he picked up the other letter.

_Mister Gohan Son,_

_ I have little doubt in my mind that you do not believe a single thing in the letters that are now before you but rest assured for they are quite real. I have already spoken to your mother and father of this previously although you may not remember the said conversation. Once you establish the odd and confusing fact that this is all real you will have to decide whether or not you choose to attend the school. Tomorrow morning a man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid will come to your home and if you and your mother (for I have no doubt that you will discuss all of this with her) have decided you do not wish to go, Hagrid will bade you good day and leave but if you decide to open your horizons to a new world, he will take you and your mother to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. _

_ Also if you decide to attend, I wish for you to know of a few accommodations that would be made for you and your specific needs. The third floor will be closed off for specific reasons I wish not to bore you with but if you promise to avoid the rooms on the right, you can feel free to use the left hand side of the floor which will be specifically modified for your training convenience. _

_ I wish to warn you, before I bid farewell that if you decide to join the students that not all will be cordial to you because of your parentage. As your father was not exactly born on this world we have decided to simplify it all and list you as muggle born so that you will not raise suspicion. That might lead to other, less kind students, to judge you harshly and so I hope that you will be mindful of their ill-intentions and not lose your cool. _

_ Until September,_

**_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _**

_ Headmaster of Hogwarts _

Gohan sat now in total shock, his head spinning at the newly acquired information as well as the unanswered questions that swirled around his young mind. Who was this Albus Dumbledore that seemed to know so much of the family secrets? Why hadn't his mother said anything to him about it?

"Gohan! Dinner's ready!" he heard his mother cry out and after a particularly loud grumble from his stomach he decided to wait until after dinner to discuss the letters.

"Coming Mom!" Chi Chi couldn't help but roll her eyes as her eleven year old bounded into the room like a starved puppy and immediately started on the first plate that his mother had set out for him. She cast a quick glare towards the heavens, silently blaming Goku for that before sitting across from her son and starting on her own food. It was a wonder, she mused as she watched her son gobble down heaps of food and pouring more back on to start the process over, that she had kept her appetite over the years. Her stomach grumbled and she laughed silently, patting her belly, telling her unborn son that food would come soon before digging into her own plate of food.

Once the two (or three if you want) had finished their dinner and Gohan had helped his mother clean up the kitchen on the promise that he would not break anything, Gohan pulled out the letter and showed it to his mother.

"What's this about mom?" he waited until his mother had scanned the crest on the back for his answer. She passed it back to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You were around two when Professor Dumbledore approached us about this school of his. Your father readily agreed – he'd do anything to get excitement into your life, the idiot – and after a while I agreed only because you get to learn something potentially useful –" she paused to study her son, a sharp look in her eyes that reminded him uncomfortably of the many painful frying pan moments "- and I still agree but on one condition." The way she seemed to tower over him reminded him of the times before his mother had gotten pregnant, and when she was most prone to attack people. "You must keep out of trouble AND keep your grades up! I expect nothing short of you being either first or close at the top of your class, understand?" Gohan nodded hesitantly, rather afraid to anger his mother. She smiled at him and then waddled into her room, most likely to read or call somebody. Gohan let out a breath of air he hadn't known he was holding.

His mother had agreed to let him go to a country well across the world to study magic, magical creatures, and the works. He nearly whopped for joy at the new adventure, he would get to learn, but also, from what he could infer, physically adapt his body to harness a new power. _And it's not because of some evil guy trying to destroy the Earth this time! _To Gohan, this was the best of the two standards set by his parents, and he was quite willing to make it all work.

"Gohan! Throw some more logs into the fireplace and then get to bed! Mr. Hagrid is coming to get us in the morning and I don't want him to think you are lazy because you didn't get to sleep, you understand me!" Gohan called back his assent before throwing some logs into the flames and hurrying into his room. He cast an appraising look at the ceiling, imagining his father's face smiling back at him. "I'm starting a new adventure daddy. It's going to be great fun," he whispered, before turning to turn out the lights, anticipation for tomorrow running through his veins and he thought he wouldn't be able to sleep but soon his mind relented to his dreams, and he was lost into a world filled with the promise of new adventure.

* * *

Hello whoever is reading this! Sorry it took a while to update, I hope you liked it, please review, criticism welcome, all that other stuff you've heard a million times already. Okay, I will TRY to update weekly but I tend to get lazy/forget, so IF in a week you check back and I have updated, feel free to yell at me via messaging, review, what ever floats your boat! Next chapter will be (Finally) Diagon Alley. By the way, if I update in less then a week (say three days or something) the new chapter will be expected a week after last chapter updated.


	3. A Change of Plans

"Gohan! Gohan wake up! Hagrid will be here soon!" Gohan sat up groggily, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. It took him a few minutes to fully recall what had happened but when he finally did, excitement took over the young demi-saiyan's body and he raced about his room, grabbing the things he would need for the day as well as changing his clothing.

"GOHAN!" Gohan winced at the impatient shriek before racing down the stairs and into the dining area. His mother stood there with her hands on her hips, spatula held securely in her right hand. He apologized to her after she smacked him with said spatula before they sat down for the quick breakfast.

"Are you sure you having everything you will need for today?" Chi Chi asked her son for the fourth time, straightening his and her clothing and trying in vain to pat down his hair while they awaited the man.

"Yes mom, I'm sure." Gohan answered, dodging around as his mother's hand came down for another attack of his hair. She made a strange sound that seemed a mixture of agitation at her son's uncontrollable Saiyan hair and impatience at Hagrid's apparently non-existent punctual abilities. Gohan bounced on his feet as means to keep busy while they waited for Hagrid.

"Happy birthday to me," a young boy said glumly before blowing out the 'candles' of a cake drown into the dust on the ground under him. Around him, a storm blew around, banging around everything and creating all sorts of rackets. He would have ignored them as he had been doing for the better half of the night had it not been for the cannon sized noise that blasted through the house as he finished the statement.

A large dark figure stood just beyond the doorway and Harry felt panic well up slightly. Not only was this man singly capable of knocking down a large wooden door single handedly he was, from what he could see, several feet taller than the average man. He looked towards Dudley and saw fear written on his fatter cousin's face. Harry was about to say something to him when he heard footsteps barreling down the stairway. A large red-faced man stood with a shot gun held firmly in his hands, his taller, thinner wife standing slightly away, her hand placed slightly on his back.

The giant of a man carelessly let himself in, pointedly ignoring Harry's uncle until he threatened to shoot at him to which the giant took his shot gun and bent it beyond recognition before turning towards the youngest of them all.

"Harry! It's so good to see yeh! The greatly sized man barreled over to him in poorly disguised excitement, and Harry found himself in the middle of a large hypothetical typhoon of unrevealed secrets, anger, frustration, confusion, as well as humor and excitement. In the first hour of his eleventh year, he found himself with an upturned life, and barreling down a, again hypothetical, rabbit hole to which not even Alice would wish to venture down. And all he felt was happiness and excitement.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Chi Chi yelled out, her hands falling from their folded position and into fists. Gohan spared a quick, fearful glance at his mother before turning his gaze back towards the window, hoping for a glimpse of the man. He managed not to catch the less than lady like words coming from his mother's mouth as a large figure seemed to appear just a few feet from the cottage. Gohan, in true child-like fashion, jumped from his seat and practically screamed that Hagrid was here.

After scolding her child for yelling in the house, Chi Chi grabbed her money pouch and followed her son out the door. They were greeted by a man no smaller than her father with a large scraggly beard and surprisingly warm black eyes. He rubbed the back of his head with a good natured smile that reminded Gohan of his father. He noted a straggly boy standing a few feet off with dark hair so unruly it could give the Saiyans a run for their money, and wondered if he was going to.

"I see yeh be noticing 'Arry," Hagrid's eyes landed on him and Gohan could have sworn there was a bit of guilt hidden there. "Well, yeh see, Dumbledore put yeh to on the same day, and well I can't take yeh both. Now don't yeh be worrying yer head of Mrs. Son, we gotcha a replacement," Hagrid rummaged through his pockets, pulling out random things that Gohan was pretty sure did not belong in coat pockets, before finally pulling out a antique looking pocket watch. "'e should be here any minute now," he told them cheerfully before turning towards the young boy standing slightly behind him. He admonished the boy for being shy and roughly brought him forward to speak with Gohan.

They stood in awkward silence after quick introductions, continuously glancing at each other curiously before turning back quickly. Chi Chi, to Gohan's surprise, had remained in silence, staring at the boy with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Was it Gohan's imagination or was there pity in his mother's eyes?

A loud pop spared Harry from the extremely awkward situation the morning had found him in as he and Gohan turned to see the new arrival. Unlike Hagrid and his heavy nature, this man was of a respectable height, with slightly tattered clothes that Harry thought surely belonged to a Druid of a medieval Ireland, such as the clothing was lengthy and swished as the man approached. The man had the air of a man in the middle of his life, with balding red hair and slight laugh lines to prove it, but smiled broadly at them.

"Well, I'll leave yeh all to it then," Hagrid said, taking Harry's hand before the man could process who it was he had, "Good day ter yeh," he told Chi Chi and Gohan before pulling out yet another device from his pockets, this time it being a flowery pink umbrella and muttering something, managing to conjure up a large, motorcycle, "old on tight now 'Arry, don't wantcha falling off now," Gohan giggled a little at seeing Harry's face pale before the engine roared to life and, much to the surprise and astonishment of the Sons, shot off into the hair.

"That would be your first taste of magic, wouldn't it?" the middle-aged man smiled knowingly. Gohan felt an immediate liking to the man and nodded, "Well, I'm Arthur Weasley, and it's a pleasure to meet you," he shook Chi Chi's and Gohan's hands before continuing on. "Well, both of you please touch this, just a finger will do mind you," Chi Chi and Gohan both hesitantly put a finger on the moldy looking boot, Chi Chi muttering something that sounded oddly like 'can make a dangerous bike to fit a giant and yet has to travel with an unhealthy boot!' and Gohan quickly stifled a laugh.

"Both on? Good, now this portkey is set to leave in about thirty seconds, and will take us to Diagon Alley, where we are meeting my family. We will shop with them and I will help you find all the stores you might need Mrs. Son, to be able to keep track of your son," Gohan and Chi Chi nodded, and Mr. Weasley smiled at them. Thirty seconds past and Gohan felt an uncomfortable and sudden lurch off the ground and felt that, quite surely, he must have left his stomach on the ground below.

* * *

I apologize for it being short, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews, please continue to review, ex cetera, ex cetera, blah, and blah. Now to clear a few things,

Reviewer 1: I apologize for not remembering your name, but to answer your question, Gohan is eleven. I looked it up and he was ten when he defeated Cell and for the purpose of my story, his b-day passed.

Reviewer 2: Again, sorry for forgetting who you were, but I am still not sure whether or not Videl will be in my story, but if I continue this into a series of sorts, she will most likely appear for romance/ comic relief, with Gohan, so I apologize in advance but I already had that planned, and I hope to not make seem that Videl is forced in.

For Everyone (Because I am a FF reader and know for a fact you all do NOT read the specified AN's): Mr. Weasley was not going crazy almost psycho on them because he was doing this for Dumbledore, which meant he was going to be serious.

For Everyone continued: In case you didn't notice I was fully prepared to write on Hagrid and Harry being with Chi Chi and Gohan but I woefully realized that I can not write Hagrid's accent, and so it's with the Weasley's instead, which is at least a different take on it. *gives earnest puppy dog pout* I gets extra points for originality, yes?

For Everyone (Yes I know it's a lot): Please answer these questions in review format (Which would require you to press that little button that will hereby be known as 'That little button that every reader seems to hate but you will have to get used to if you want a say in my story'. Learn the name. Anyways….

Are you okay with the following pairings (Will not happen in one story)?

Hermione/Ron

Harry/Ginny

Bulma/Vegeta

Chi Chi/Goku (That should give you a hint.) (If not this should.) (If not you are a dumb a**hat)

Gohan/Videl (See Reviewer 2 for more details)

Tein/Lunch

18/Krillen

I think that's everyone important, if you have more suggestions of pairings or do not think these should be left in holy matrimony with my story, speak now or forever be told to shut the hell up.

Gohan like or dislike the trio at first?

Everyone writes them being friends right away, and I want to do something different, that okay?

And finally, the last question, Gohan WILL have his tail and the others will notice (he's Goku-ish and doesn't really understand why it should be hidden) but Hermione, Ron, and Harry, (As far as I have written) do not investigate, that okay?

UNTIL NEXT WEEK MY MINIONS!


End file.
